kerodogs 10 facts
by dorumon-9000
Summary: There is a note. Read it.
1. Chapter 1

10 facts about Spike (Giroro)

I don't own Giroro or Natsumi (or Mudkip). Only Spike

1 . When he lived in New York, he wet his owner's bed due to a nightmare

2 . Spike chased cars when he was a puppy and he still does!

3 . On a camping trip as a puppy, Wolfy shoved him into a river

4 . While on a case for the police, a boot hit him on the back of his head and was knocked out (Boot to da head! XD)

5 . Spike has long canine teeth that stick out of his mouth like Fang and his dad, Sharky

6 . When he was a puppy, his owner's son put Spike in a Mudkip dog costume for Halloween

7 . If he had to choose a gun or his dogbone, he would choose his bone

8 . Natsumi takes Spike on walks on Friday the 13th

9 . when Spike plays Frisbee, when he gets it, his long canines bust into it and destroy it.

10 . If you sit on his tail, he reacts by making a bark that sound like a large squeaky toy (HAHAHAHA!)

Spike: HEY WHY DID YOU TELL THEM THAT? *runs at me*

Me(wolf form): uhhhhhhhhhh… *Runs away*

Ok my next 10 facts will be 10 facts about Yao (Zoruru)

DORUMON-9000 IS OUT. PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2

10 facts about Yao (Zoruru)

Note: I don't own keroro gunso. Only kerodogs

1 . If you pour water on Yao's metal half, it rusts and he can't move

2 . When he lived in China, He would bark at pandas when he saw one

3 . In Nightfang pack, his pupil currently is Fang and Lily's Daughter, Annabelle(my oc)

4 . He hates Japan becase he thinks they stole China's native arcitechture

5 . Yao hates cats

6 . He hates Poodles

7 . In China, he killed his neighbor's cat

8 . He thinks North Koreans are Jerks

9. The song he hates the most is the Bananaphone song

10 . He wants all the bunnies in the world to die

Ok, next is Lily (Pururu)

SEE YA!


	3. Chapter 3

10 facts about Lily (Pururu)

1 . She's descended from a gladiator dog

2 . During her time as a Shaman apprentice, she mixed up a fire leaf for a blaze leaf

3 . Her mate is her pack's leader, Fang (Garuru). (GARUPURU!)

4 . When she lived in Italy, she loved to walk in parks

5 . The night Fang became leader, she had a dream of Luna sending her an omen telling her to become Fang's mate and have 4 pups who have a great profecy to fufil

6 . Lily's pups will arrive in 3 months

7 . Her favorite prey is goose

8 . as a pup, she had a crush on Wolfy, but she got over it over time

9 . In Italy, her favorite food is pasta. (PASTA~!)

10 . Like most of the female Kerodogs, her country of origin is in Europe.

Next is Grizzly (Joriri)


	4. Chapter 4

10 facts about Grizzly aka Joriri

1 . he loves hockey

2 . His hometown is Vancouver, Canada

3 . When Wolfy was little, he gave Grizzly the nickname, Ol' Grizz

4 . He's been all over Canada

5 . His collar's really is rope painted green

6 . He walked all the way to New York

7 . Now, he's usally around cities in America and Canada

8 .He has no pack! He's an old loner!

9. He has a pet racoon named Bandit

10. He and Fang are polar oppisites!

Girara: Let's see who's next…. OH YEAH! MY DAD IS NEXT! FACT ABOUT LILY AND FANG: THEY ACTUALLY HAVE 4 PUPS! ME AS A DOG IS PUP NO. 4!

The next dog is Fang aka Garuru! See ya then!


	5. Chapter 5

10 facts about Garuru aka Fang the Rottie!

1. He's called fang because he has over-sized fangs considering him a saber-thoothed dog!

2. his hometown is Washington D.C.

3. his pack's messenger birds are ravens

4. When he was a puppy, his owners got mad at him for chewing on wires.

5. somehow, he has a slight hint of French Spaniel.

6. he crushed a cow's skull, killing it one time as a puppy

7. Don't mess with him when he's mad!

8. He hates pigs for no reason.

9. He and Lily are going to have 4 puppies!

10. He leads a pack called the Nightfang pack


	6. Chapter 6

as requested by a fellow Reveiwer, here's Dororo aka Sauske

I Don't own !

1. He has one ear up and the other down

2. His mate is Koyuki who is a Japanese splitz.

3. In Japan, someone mistooken him as a demon.

4. When he was an assasin dog, he would wear bear skins to camofloge himsef.

5. He has a daughter named Aotori.

6. As a puppy, Wolfy rammed into him, sending him flying into the pool.

7. He fell for a whoopee cushion prank about 50 times.

8. He was once known as Kakashi.

9. When he was a puppy, Wolfy blamed him for everything.

10. A hawk flew into his house one time.

Next is Kululu aka Bengal!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own .

1. During new years, he goes nuts and rams Elephants into trees.

2. He's called Bengal for scaring a tiger hours after he was born.

3. he's won 106 curry-eating competitions.

4. He even beat the King of the main pack, Lupus!

5. he plays 1,000 tricks a week on Spike (see chapter 1) and Wolfy (coming soon)

6. He does his lunitic laugh when he goes insane.

7. He met Lucas (coming soon) on a trip to Britain.

8. He has his eyes set on a little Dauthsand from Denmark named Kanin (the dog version of one of my many OCs, Usasa)

9. he ACTUALLY helped his family during a monsoon

well i'm cutting it short because i'm too lazy to make fact 10! It's HUGE!

ANYWAY, the next dog is a suprise!


	8. Chapter 8

This is it, evreybody! the chapter you all have been waiting for is finally here! Drumroll, please! *Drumroll* And now, the moment we all waited for, lets hear it for Tamama aka Cinnamon the Jamacain chihuahua!

10 facts about cinnamon

1. His former family had a huge farm.

2. dispite the black fur all over him, under his paws there is white fur.

3. his death ray was a result of being a former military test animal, Lab animal TD-32

4. He's the only purebred in the Sunwolf pack

5. He escsaped the research facility somehow.

6. before he escaped the lab, he was a cat.

7. he first used his impact when he tried to catch a fish but failed, enraging him.

8. the biggest animal he has ever caught was a Great horned owl.

9. His biggest blast was when he fought 40 racoons.

10. He did a shoop da whoop!

Girara: It's time for the first ever OC competition! PM me to enter your keroro

oc as a dog! MAKE SURE TO INCLUDE 10 FACTS ABOUT THEM! GOOD LUCK!


	9. NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**KERODOGS WILL BE POSPONED SO I CAN WORK ON MY DIGIMON FIC.**

**SINCE NO ONE ENTERED THE CONTEST, I'LL HAVE TO START BACK UP ON THIS SOME TIME IN SUMMER.**

**I CAN SAY THAT THE DOG IN THE NEW CHAPTER WILL BE KEPT A SECRET UNTIL THEN**

**KEEP ON READIN' AND STAY SWEET!**


End file.
